Esperando
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: Ya no puedo estar parado, con las manos tan vacías, tantas cosas debo hacer antes de su regreso... seis meses anhelando su regreso, es duro, pero se que regresará.


**Hello, he vuelto con otra historia de Kung Fu Panda, esto se me ocurrió ayer, después de haber despedido a una amiga que se va a Canadá, pero también por que estaba totalmente nublado el cielo impidiendo que la hermosa luna se apreciara.**

 **Bueno, sin más preámbulos comencemos...**

* * *

La nieve caía lentamente sobre todo el Valle de la Paz, una espesa capa blanca se alcanzaba a apreciar, la luna era opacada por la neblina que cubría el lugar.

Esperaba su regreso, desde hacía seis meses siempre se sentaba al principio de las escaleras, con la esperanza de que volvería a verla, anhelaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo, mirar esos ojos ámbar que lo habían hipnotizado, pero sobre todo, ver su sonrisa cautivadora.

-Po-Habló Grulla poniendo su ala izquierda en su hombro-es hora de dormir.

-Ve tu si quieres, yo me quedaré aquí-Grulla observó pensativo.

-Volverá.

-Lo sé, por eso debo quedarme aquí para esperarla-A su parecer había perdido la cabeza, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Quieres hablar?-Él asintió-comienza si quieres.

-Ya van seis meses-Dijo serio-y no ha regresado.

-Debes ser fuerte, ten fe-Aconsejó.

-Ella está durmiendo-Comentó de forma espontánea, Grulla lo miró extrañado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque yo no puedo descansar.

-¿No crees que estás siendo un poco fantasioso?-Comentó Grulla un poco racional, Po río por el comentario.

-No, porque siempre que íbamos de misiones y ella descansaba siempre me mantenía despierto, eso para protegerla, después se hizo un hábito inconsciente-Explicó si punto, Grulla comprendió.

Observó la luz tenue de la luna, deseaba que se hiciera más grande y cubriera el lugar, deseaba abrazarla, caminar tomados de la mano, la extrañaba.

-Po, ya me voy a dormir, no te quedes mucho tiempo-Se levantó y se retiró de ahí.

Seguía observando, pensativo, ligeros recuerdos se agrupaban en su mente…

 _Dibujaba con sus dedos la línea de su espalda, ella ronroneaba por lo delicioso del contacto, unía sus labios con los de ella._

 _Ella estaba encima de él, parecía una gran almohada, suave y cálido, rosaba sus mejillas contra su pecho, nunca imaginó, ni en sus sueños más profundos esa escena, estar junto a ella, haciendo el amor._

 _-Te amo Po-Jadeaba, estaba agotada-mi gran oso de lana._

 _-Mi hermosa guerrera radical-Le besó la frente, ella sonrió ante eso._

 _Habían tenido un comienzo difícil cuando él obtuvo el título de guerrero dragón en lugar de ella, pero con el tiempo terminaron descubriendo algo que los unía, eran un buen equipo, se complementaban. Él, abierto, con un toque de inocencia, risueño y motivador; ella, líder, radical en sus decisiones, fuerte, sentimental en ocasiones; formaban el ying y el yang._

Sonreía ante los recuerdos, ella era todo para él, era su locura, no podía negarse a nada que ella pidiera.

-Hazte grande dulce luna-Decía en sus adentros-y llena el cielo entero, para que pueda volver a mí, su sonrisa una hora.

 _La tenía rodeada con sus brazos de la cintura, besaba si mejilla, ella se sonrojaba ante el ligero contacto, Tigresa era Tigresa, no importaba lo que pasara, ella siempre era la misma, no cambiaba por nada._

 _Estaban sentados en posición de loto, se encontraban en el Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial, observaban cómo el atardecer culminaba entre las montañas, era mágico._

 _-Estar contigo es lo que llena mi vida de dicha-Le decía al oído._

 _-Po, que cosas dices-Se ponía nerviosa, no podía evitarlo-pero tú llenas la mía, antes de conocerte no sabía cómo convivir con la gente, puesto que durante mi estancia en el orfanato nadie quería convivir conmigo, porque no estaban acostumbrados a los felinos, era un monstruo para ellos-era doloroso recordar esos momentos._

 _-Tal vez tu historia no tiene un principio muy feliz-Comentó-pero eso no define quien eres, sino el resto de tu historia-palabras sabías, palabras que había oído de la adivina en las ruinas de su antigua aldea._

 _-Gracias por escucharme Po, gracias por ser parte importante de mi vida, gracias por amarme, gracias por todo-Una lágrima brotó de su ojo derecho y se deslizó por su pómulo hasta su mejilla, era feliz estando en sus brazos._

Acariciaba la rosa blanca que tenía consigo, pensaba dársela a su regreso, nada evitaría que fuera el primero en recibirla.

 _Una misión se le había encomendado, revisar que todos los servicios de comida y ropa llegasen al Valle de Chun, sólo podía ir ella, él quiso de cualquier manera acompañarla, pero Shifu se negó, aludiendo que era una misión sencilla y que no tardaría mucho en completarla._

 _-Descuida Po-Puso su pata izquierda en su mejilla-volveré dentro de tres semanas._

 _-Bueno-Sonrió ante la esperanza de verla de nuevo en tres semanas-quiero que te lleves esto para que no te sientas sola-le dio su figura de acción de él, ella sonrió._

 _-Te amo Po-Lo besó para luego bajar las escaleras del Palacio._

Eso llevaba contándolo desde el verano, más de cien días, ella no había enviado cartas en ningún momento, eso le preocupaba, tenía pensado ir en cualquier momento, pero nuevamente Shifu lo impidió, tuvo que conformarse con esperar, se sentía impotente.

Saco de su bolsillo un anillo, tenía pensado pedirle que se casara con él, pero la misión impidió que se concretara, pero cuando regresara lo haría, observo con detenimiento: de plata, con adornos alrededor en forma de flores, un pequeño diamante.

 _Pasaba un florecilla por su rostro, era de color rojo, ella olía el néctar._

 _-A tú lado, esta florecilla está marchita._

 _Era tierno para ella cómo la alababa, era muy detallista, la hacía sentir cómo una hembra, no tanto cómo una maestra de kung fu consumada._

-Ella es dulce, ella vive, ella ama, y lo hace una noche entera-Se daba ánimos para poder soportar el tiempo y sus inclemencias-regresará, y cuando lo haga la recibiré con besos y abrazos-sonreía ante su propia fantasía.

Pasaba de la media noche, en ese tiempo ella estaría entrenando, superándose cada día más, haciéndose más fuerte, y él estaría mejorando su paz interior, su lado espiritual, mejoraría su técnica.

 _-El golpe más poderoso es el que se siente antes de tocar la parte del cuerpo-Explicaba-eso se debe a que la energía es más rápida que el contacto físico, antes de que llegue siquiera a rozar el daño ya estará hecho._

 _Oía con atención cada palabra que pronunciaban sus labios, era revitalizante, su voz era cómo el canto de los dioses._

Una figura empezó a emerger de la espesa neblina, un color dorado se presentó, poco a poco adopto forma, una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro, se levantó emocionado.

-Tigresa-La abrazó cómo si fuera el último día que la viera, traía puesta su camisa de maestra de kung fu consumada, era de color dorado-que bueno que volviste.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte-Se besaron, cuanto habían extrañado el sabor de sus labios- te extrañe mucho, no sabes lo que paso…

Puso su dedo índice en sus labios, interrumpiendo así lo que iba a decir.

-Antes que me cuentes, necesito hacer algo que quería hacer hace mucho tiempo-Se hincó frente a ella, sacó el anillo de su bolsillo-maestra Tigresa, quisiera casarse conmigo.

Había sido muy sorpresivo, apenas llegaba y Po la recibía con una propuesta seria, ella sonrió, ambos sabían la respuesta obvia.

-Sí-Po colocó el anillo en su dedo, se abrazaron y volvieron a besar durante un largo rato.

-Vamos, te ayudare-Retiró la mochila de su espalda y entraron juntos al Palacio.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, los invito a leer mi otra historia "Civilizaciones Milenarias"... Se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


End file.
